


Feelings

by orphan_account



Series: Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian admits his feelings to Hunter
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877713
Kudos: 23





	Feelings

Hunter was sat at his desk in his and Sebastian's dorm room, he was translating a passage from Latin to English. He didn't know where Sebastian was but his roommate had a bad habit of not telling people where he was going. Although, if he was going to scandals he usually would tell someone. When Sebastian did show up, Hunter was half-way done with his translation. He decided to look up at Sebastian as he figured it wouldn't hurt him to give his eyes a break. Sebastian was stood beside his desk, he looked nervous and as if he hadn't slept. He hands fidgeting together. Hunter could tell there was something wrong with Sebastian, it was very rare he acted like this

"I have something to tell you." Sebastian said, nerves present in his voice.

"Are you going to profess your undying love for me?" Hunter laughed, trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

"Yes, I am." Based on Sebastian's face he was being serious.

"What?" Hunter asked, a little confused.

"I love you, Hunter, and that doesn't really happen for me." He looked at the floor trying to calm his nerves.

"I was joking"

"I'm not." Sebastian took a deep breath before looking up at Hunter. "I just needed to you know, I'll leave." He went to exit but Hunter grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his lap.

Sebastian's legs were facing the wall with his torso facing towards Hunter. Sebastian looked at him with a confused look on his face. Hunter pulled him into a tight hug, his hands resting on lower part of his back. The other boy buried his head in between Hunter's shoulder and neck, his arms wrapped around Hunter's neck. He was confused to what Hunter was doing but he needed the comfort so he just accepted the hug.

Eventually, Hunter pulled back and held Sebastian's face in his hands. Sebastian's arm were still wrapped around Hunter's neck. Hunter smiled and looked at him for a few seconds before attaching his lips to Sebastian's. The kiss started out gentle and nurturing before turning passionate and eager. When they did break apart for air, Sebastian rested his forehead against Hunter's

"What was that?" Sebastian breathlessly asked.

"It's called a kiss." Sebastian glared at him, Hunter took one of his hands and entwined it with his own. "It means I feel the same. It turns out I might be bisexual or someone who just likes girls and a boy called Sebastian Smythe. I love you too."

When Hunter said those words Sebastian buried his head back into the spot he had it previously been. Neither Sebastian nor Hunter expected Sebastian to start crying.

"Hey, it's okay." Hunter held him and rubbed gentle circles into his back. "I've got you, forever."

"Forever?" Sebastian mumbled.

"Forever." Hunter confirmed.


End file.
